The field of invention is a coaxial loudspeaker, comprising a tweeter unit and a low/midrange unit with a cone diaphragm suspended in a loudspeaker basket, which includes an electromagnetic drive fixedly attached to the loudspeaker basket on its tapered end, in the area of which is positioned the tweeter unit, whose sound radiation surface is directed away from this drive.
A characteristic feature of existing coaxial loudspeakers, such as the coaxial loudspeakers described in publications DE-PS 941 674, DE-102 32 118 C1, DE 86 10 875 U1, and DE 92 10 463 U1, is that a tweeter unit is positioned within the cone diaphragm of the woofer/midrange unit forming an acoustic horn. Of the aforementioned publications, DE 86 10 875 U1 describes a coaxial loudspeaker of the type initially mentioned, with the positioning of the tweeter unit on the tapered end of the acoustic horn, fixedly attached to the loudspeaker basket of the woofer/midrange unit.
The disadvantages of this existing coaxial loudspeaker are that because of the acoustic horn principle used, the sound is radiated with increasingly stronger focus as frequency increases, and the high-end response is distorted due to the embedding of the tweeter unit in the acoustic horn. The mounting of the tweeter unit also requires additional parts.
There are also coaxial speakers with flat or convex woofer/midrange units of the prior art that do not suffer from the problems associated with coaxial loudspeakers based upon an acoustic horn. In these coaxial loudspeakers, however, the positioning of the tweeter unit requires even more additional parts and increased assembly effort. Moreover, these coaxial loudspeakers are characterized by a complex supporting structure for the tweeter unit.